marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Axis (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | Citizenship2 = Japanese | Citizenship3 = Italian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of the Axis Powers | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Frank Robbins | First = Invaders Annual Vol 1 1 | Death = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 34 | HistoryText = The man known as Agent Axis was a criminal Axis agent during World War II. The full details of Agent Axis' early history and origin remain unrevealed. The Agent claimed that he was the result of a Nazi experiment that merged three men (one German, one Italian, and one Japanese) into a single being. However, although the process gave him great strength, reflexes, and endurance, it left his mind fractured. Determined to cure his condition, Agent Axis used the resources available to him to seek out Dr. Sam Sabuki, a Japanese-American who was interned at a detention center. At the same time, Sabuki was being sought by the hero Bucky, whose teammate in the Invaders, Toro, was lying near death. Agent Axis kidnapped Sabuki and held his daughter Gwenny Lou and Bucky as hostages. When Bucky lamented that Toro was dying nearby, the Agent, for purposes of his own, decided to capture him as well, abducting Toro from the hospital as well as Davy Mitchell, a child who happened upon the scene. After Sabuki successfully helped Toro, Axis ordered Sabuki to begin work on his own condition, holding the children hostage by connecting them to an elaborate machine. The machine malfunctioned when Toro sparked a confrontation with the Axis forces, which surprisingly endowed Gwenny Lou and Davy with superhuman powers. Davy could spin and move at superhuman speeds, and Gwenny Lou could fire "golden sunbursts" from her hands. The combined forces of the children and the recently arrived Invaders defeated Agent Axis and his troops. In his later days, he was confronted by Thin Man and Captain America, who had teamed up to bring him to justice for the crimes he committed in World War II. Going by the name Schmidt, the two heroes tracked him to Queens where, after opening the door, he was immediately fired upon by the Thin Man, but dodged the bullet. He then revealed to the two heroes that the CIA knew he was there, and knew everything he had done, yet they had chosen not to arrest him. Infuriated, Thin Man leaped for the elderly man, with Captain America trying to prevent the Thin Man from killing him. After a quick struggle, Thin Man got behind Captain America and wrapped himself around Axis, then squeezed, breaking his back and killing him. | Powers = The man known as Agent Axis claimed to have the powers of three men combined so that his strength, reflexes, and endurance were equivalent to the cumulative effort of three men. | Abilities = | Strength = Agent Axis reportedly possessed the equivalent strength of three men. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Agent Axis was not actually a Marvel character, but a golden age character from the DC universe. It seems either Stan Lee or Jack Kirby confused this when writing/drawing , where he first appears as one of the shapes the Super-Adaptoid assumes. This was retconned later, when a Marvel version of Agent Axis was introduced in .http://forums.comicbookresources.com/showthread.php?t=158753 | Links = }} Category:Italians Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Axis Mundi members